Rikutsaren/Dictionary
This list shows all verbal infinitives, mass nouns, particles, and bound morphemes within the Ricūtšreb language, as well as adjectives and adverbs with non-standard definitions or count nouns that cannot be made mass nouns. If you would like any words added to this list, please say so on the talk page. Abbreviations and Symbols The Ricūtšreb Dictionary uses various abbreviations used for different types of words and grammatical terms. These abbreviations and symbols are listed below. -----verbs----- v - verb* vt - transitive verb vi - intransitive verb vr - reflexive verb v impers - impersonal verb v aux - auxiliary verb ndsc - indescribable (has no nouns, adjectives, or adverbs) *used when a word has multiple definitions of different verbal types. -----verb conjugations----- The following are used only when the infinitive is preceded by a consonant. {1} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "a". {2} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "e". {3} - verb ending is preceded by the letter "i". -----nouns----- mn - mass noun an - agent noun cn - count noun -----adverbs and adjectives----- adv - adverb adj - adjective ncm - not comparable -----other----- prep - preposition ptcl - particle afx - affix ajui - always used juiscally jui - juiscal definition njui - never used juiscally A *Ab- - one *Abhetâb (mn) - monarchy *Apizirī (vi) - to occur; to happen *Aserī (vi) - to jog; to trot *Asef (mn) - youth *Astâbrī (vt) {1} - to join **Astâbwī (an) - member B *Bafecôrfrī (vi) {1} - to dissolve (as salt does in water) *Bahôlcū (cn) - nipple *Batâbrī (vt) {1} - 1: to describe; 2: to define *Bazaveitarī (vt) {3} - to imprison *Bape (mn) - nighttime *Bapez (cn) - night *Basīc (mn) - the state of being normal *Bip (mn) - birth *Biprī (vi) {3} - to give birth *Bitūf (mn) - snow *Bitūfrī (v impers) {1} - to snow *Brece (mn) - 1: nastiness (as a state of being); 2: disgust (as an emotion) *Bretâb (cn) - nation *Brīʒ (mn) - earliness *Bū (mn) - novelty; newness *Būdʒūrī (vt) - to need *Būrget (mn) - the state of being physically below or beneath something. S *Sadʒeiberī (vt) - To extend; to stretch; to thrust out; to put forth, as a limb, a member, something held, or the like; to reach *Seddʒī (adj; ncm) - other; additional *Segū (n) - the condition of being old or ancient; oldness; antiquity *Sercrī (vt;familiar) {2} - to suck (jui. to give fellatio to) *Sijoterī (vt) - to orbit *Søscrī (vt;familiar) {2} - to lick (jui. to give cunnilingus) Š TŠ *Tšasirī (vi) - to die *Tšerī (vt) - to spoil (ex. a spoiled child) *Tšebetz (cn) - government *Tšebetrī (vt) {2} - to govern *Tšecerī (vt) - to list *Tšū (mn) - middle C *Casibdʒaacerī (vi) - to eat breakfast *Castâbrī (vi) - to unite *Cadtâb (mn) - the third month of the Ricūtšreb calendar year *Cadtâbrī (vi) {1} - to shine *Cadwū (mn) - the fourth month of the Ricūtšreb calendar year *Cagsenrī (vi) {2} - to take one's time; to go slowly *Cagzâcorī (vi) - to sleep *Catibrī (vt) {1} - to sign *Catibaz (cn) - signature *Catgorī (vi) - to whistle *Catgocasbirī (vi) - to whistle a tune *Cazrī (vt) {2} - to destroy *Cazūrī (vi) - to be inflicted with or suffer from *Casbirī (vi) - to sing *Cašbaa (cn) - inner thigh *Cebsan (mn) - the fifth and last month of the Ricūtšreb calendar year *Cesīv (cn) - story (as in a book) *Cereʒ (cn) - state; 2nd level geopolitical entity *Cergrī (vi) {3} - to shrink *Cerigrī (vi) {3} *Cervrī (vi) {3} - to stay *Ceriʒrī (vi) {2} - to stare *Ciʒbeirī (vt) - to sense a smell *Ciʒbeinovrī (vi) {3} - to have a particular smell (of) *Cin (cn) - man *Cizrelrī (vt) {1} - to sculpt *Corī (vt) - to create; to make *Cozūrī (vi) - to sweat *Crerī (vt) - to tell; to say something to *Cribū (n) - sand *Cwagaʒ - (afx; archaic) - of or related to one's self *Cwagaʒrī {2} (vi) - to masturbate (always juiscal) *Cwe- / -cwe- / -cwe (afx) - sexual (formal) *Cwebslarzocerī (vi) - to have one's menstrual cycle *Cwegaʒ- (afx) - of or related to masturbation *Cwegaʒ-ūzergerī (vt;formal) - to mutually masturbate (always juiscal) *Cwīfarī (vt) - to serve **Cwīfui (an) - game or internet server *Czesan (cn) - tongue *Czesarī (vt;familiar;ajui) - to give cunnilingus to X *Xebâdrī {2} (vi;cau/tr) - to sink *Xibrī {1} (vi) - to break the law; to commit a crime D *Dagalrī (vt) {1} - to help; to assist *Desirī (vi) - to drown *Dīndīnrī (vi) {2} - to jingle *Dorī (v aux) used to form the perfect mood **''conjugated ONLY into the Indicative Mood'' *Dreforī (vt) - to be in the material possession of *Dreʒrī (vi) {2} - to possess as a quality, characteristic, or attribute *Dūxhez (cn) - 1:propeller; 2:helix E *Edisorī (vi) - to throb *Eʒrebrī (vi) {1} - to convey meaning; to mean *Entâgrī (vt) {3} - to injure a joint due to excessive twisting (formal) *Esīb (n) - morning *Esip (mn) - torsion *Esipez (cn) - a place where twisting has occurred; a twist *Esiprī (vt) {3} - 1:to twist; 2: to injure a joint due to excessive twisting (familiar) *Ete (n) - life *Eten (cn) - life *Eterī (vi) - to live *Ezpâdrī (vt) {2} - to touch *Erberī (vi) - to be able to *Erbcogerī (vt) - to translate something from another language *Erherī (vr) - to take or administer to oneself Ø *Ø- (afx;archaic) - of a repeated action; re- *Øceiworī (vi) - to remember F *Faterī (vi) - to reside *Fetū (n) - the condition of being elderly or of advanced age **Fetūz (cn) - someone who is relatively older in age **Fetūnez (cn) - someone who is of advanced age *Fraitbar (cn) - vagina **-csezarī (vt;formal) - to give cunnilingus to **-czūwirī (vt;ajui) - to sexually stimulate a vagina using a dildo *Frait-edʒargrī {3} (vt) - to sexually stimulate a vagina using another person's fingers (always juiscal) *Fūbizrī (vt;familiar) {2} - to love G *Gacūrī (vi) - to lose (e.g. in a game) *Gafrī (vi) {1} - to depart *Gamūrī (vt) - to like a lot, to "love" in exaggeration *Gant (n) - below *Garī (vt) - to read something *Gajirī (vt) - to achieve *Gagsirī (vi) - to cry *Geþarī (vt) - to like *Gezbâpodrī (vi) {2} - to dine; to have lunch *Gisfūrī (vt;formal) - to love *Giʒrev (cn) - treaty *Gizetrī (vt) {2} - to tell the truth to *Grabcazrī (vt) {2} - to throw *Greʒ (n) - the condition of being late; lateness *Grenūrī (vt) - to take *Grūrī (vi) - to laugh *Gūcâghapacū (cn) - testicle Dʒ *Dʒaseidʒisenerī (vt) - to follow *Dʒaweizūrī (vt) - to argue with; to dispute *Dʒawūrī (vt) - to feed or give food *Dʒesīpawerī (vt) - to force Note: VERY easily mixed up with '''Pesiwaperī' *Dʒergzeigrotrī (vt;formal;njui) {2} - to give fellatio to *Dʒitwedrabwiscrī (vt;formal) {2} - to give a "hand job" *Dʒønserī (vt) - to free *Dʒøze (mn) - the first month of the Ricūtšreb calendar year *Dʒøzerī (vi) - to freeze *Dʒūcrī (vt) {2} - to feel (sensory) H *Habsenrī (vi) {2} - to know (have knowledge of) *Hategrī (vt) {3} - to kill *Hetâcrī (vt) {2} - to kiss *Herbcôroʒrī (vi) {2} - to translate something from another language for someone. *Hrūrī (vi) - to roar W̊ I *Iʒcerī (vi) - to rest *Idʒi-jiregrī (vt) {3} - to give a gift *Idʒi- (afx) - of a repeated action, re- *Iteihidʒeb (cn) - citizen *Iweiragtezorī (vi) - to realise *Izceidirī (vi) - to rush; to go quickly *Izorī (v) - 1: (vt) to rub (jui. to rub sexually); 2: (vr) to rub oneself (jui. to rub oneself sexually) Ī *Īsirī (vt) - to enjoy L *Lav (mn) - support *Lavaz (cn) - support (as in construction) *Lavrī (vt) {3} - to support *Lawūrī (vt) - to lose something *Legrâbrī (vi) {1} - to plan *Legrâcrī (vi) {2} - to stop *Lerig (cn) - part *Lerignav (adj) - 1: partial; 2: partisan *Letcâprī (vi) {2} - to fish *Letcâpez (cn) - fish *Lezilscū (cn) - purpose *Lis- (afx) - in support or agreement of *Liscūrī (vi) - to prosper *Lisfatūwarī (vt) - to provide *Līrlaʒī (cn) - page (as in a book) *Lūbca (cn) - phallus **-Gizâbd (cn) - shaft **-Jacrebca (cn) - glans *Lūbrī (vi) {1} - to jut out *Lūhīrbazei (cn) *Lūb-tecrū (cn) - peninsula (lit. jut-island) *Lūzca (cn; slang) - vagina M *Matamatrī (vt) {2} - to revive or bring back to life *Mazâbrī (vt) {1} - to ask a question (in pursuit of an answer) *Mazeitin (mn) - quickness *Mazwerī (vi;cau/tr) - to burn *Merī (vt) - to see or look at N *Narberī (vt) - to want *Narirī (vt) - to engage in war *Narv (n) *Nasirī (vi) - to work *Natcū (n) - wisdom *Natemtrī (vt) {2} - to become *Neþ (prep) - with *Nereʒrī (vt; archaic) {2} - to sexually arouse a female (always juiscal) *Nergūrī (vt) - 1: to impregnate with liquid; to make wet; 2: to sexually arouse a female (always juiscal) *Nøren (cn) - dream *Nørerī (vt) - to dream Ñ Ŋ O *Odʒorī (v) - 1:(vi) to drink; 2:(vt) to drink something *Ogscescrī (vi) {2} - to blossom (as in flowers) *Ogscescaa (mn) - the 2nd month of the Ricūtšreb calendar year *Orâbrī (vi) {1} - to bathe or shower *Orov (mn) - infancy *Orovez (an) - infant; baby *Orūvev (cn) - baby (as a term of affection) *Orī (v aux) - to be *Otirī (vi;cau/tr) - to grow *Ojatbarī (vt) - to bring *Ojerūrī (vt) - to rape *Ojūrcag (cn) - breast *Ozbeprī (vi) {2} - to get a sun tan P *Pabasagrī (vt) {3} - to control *Pacezbatev (cn) *Pacūsig (n) - comfort *Pagrū (cn) - article of clothing *Pagrūbarī (vt;jui) - to undress someone sexually *Pagrūnūrī (vr;jui) - to undress one's self sexually *Pastørī (vt;jui) - to perform sexual foreplay with *Pazbâgīv (cn) - county; 3rd level geopolitical entity *Pascirī (vi) - to eat *Paserī (vt) - to eat something *Pescorī (vt) - to come *Pesiwaperī (vt) - to correct or fix a mistake ''Note: VERY easily mixed up with '''Dʒesipawerī' *Pedrirī (vi) - to chat *Pedtaʒgrī (vi) {3} - to hiss or boo *Pezâcrī (vi;familiar;ajui) {2} - to have a sexual orgasm *Pørī (vt) - to believe *Pøz (cn) - creek; small river *Pisnūrī (vi) - to crowd or congregate *Piteitaprī (vt) {3} - to criticise *Prepetrī (vt) {2} - to catch *Prerī (vi) - to fall *Pribarī (vt) - to put in a can *Pribaz (cn) - can *Priʒrī (vi) {2} - to care *Pwegtâb (cn) - ceiling R *Rabazcī (cn) - Anus *Rabwiscrī (vt) {2} - to have anal sex with *Ralarī (vi) - to appear; to look as if *Ranarẘâbrī (vi) {1} - to wake up *Rapeirī (vi) - to take action; to act on *Recevrī (vt) {3} - to ally *Rectâcerī (vi) - to attend *Regerbirī (vt) - to extend to; to stretch out as far as; to touch by virtue of extent; to reach *Regsanrī (vt) {2} - to allow *Regseidarī (vi;cau/tr) - to dress; to get dressed *Renarv (prep) - on the day of *Reprecrī (vi) {2} - to camp *Reze- (afx) - automatic *Reze-scotrū (cn) - automobile *Ribizrø (n) - language *Rigzrī (vi) {2} - to act (as in a play or movie) *Ritfeiwūrī (vi) - to arrive *Rūreitī (mn) - affairs or relations T *Tecrū (cn) - island *Tremūrī (vi) - to hold or entertain in the mind (ex. ''I have an idea > Tremūn) Þ *Þe- (afx) - current (time), at present *Þe-narv (adv;ncm) - today U *Ūbeirī (vt) - to enter *Ūbūrī (vi) - to end or finish *Ūsrī (vi) - to do *Ūce (mn) - emotion *Ūcerī (vi) - to feel (emotion) *Ūcūʒorī (vt) - to critique *Ūfwīveþbī (pron) *Ūrsī (cn) - floor *Ūrjū (mn) - eagreness *Ūtâbcazrī (vi) {2} - to sup; to have dinner *Ūtbūrī (vt) - to find or discover *Ūtøpenav (adj) - direct *Ūtirī (v caus) {1} - to make dirty *Ūtig (mn) - dirt; soil *Ūtrenav (adj) - full Note: the word for "filled" is 'Ūtreẘa', the past participle of 'Ūtrerī'. *Ūtrerī (vt;ncau) - to fill *Ūtrez (cn) - something used to fill; a "filler" or a "fill" *Ūv (prep) - by *Ūvūgrī (vi) {3} - to feel (health) *Ūzorī (vt) - to question or doubt V W *Wadʒipteceʒrī (vi) {2} - to exercise *Wacarprī (vi;formal;njui) {3} - to have a sexual orgasm *Wacarpezâgrī (vi;formal;njui) {3} - to ejaculate (male) *Wacerogatcadrī (vt) - to found or establish *Waclevrī (vt) {3} - to empty *Wacorī (vt) - to accept (something given) *Walgâgrī (vi;cau/tr) {3} - to explode *Watcerī (vi) - to exist *Weranerī (vt) - to draw *Wøpeirī (vi;jui) - to become sexually erect (familiar) *Widʒigrī (vi;jui) {3} - to become sexually erect (formal) *Wisc- / -wisc- / -wisc (afx) - of sexual or intimate nature *Wisc (mn) - intimacy (jui. sexual intercourse) *Wiscnav (adj) - intimate (jui. sexy) *Wiscetcarī (vt;jui) - to sexually arouse *Wiscedzirī (vt) - to hump sexually *Wiscrī (vt) {2} - to be intimate with (jui. to have sexual intercourse with) *Wiscwe (mn;njui) - sexuality *Wiscwenav (adj) - sexual Z *Zalv (cn) - worm *Zarg (cn) - wall *Zebhegrī (vt) {3} - to measure *Zercôzgrī (vi) {3} - to plunge or dive *Zigzâgrī (vi) {3} - to zigzag J *Jasrī (vi) {2} - to go *Jerī (vi) - to advance or make progress *Jein (mn) - goodness *Jasbūrī (vt) - to restrict *Jasūnav (adj) - good *Jarsei (n) - evening *Jartâdrī (vt) {2} - to gain *Jiz (mn) - ground; surface of a planet JŪ *Jūgrī (vt) {3} - to obtain or get =Subpages=